Ma Beloved Sensei
by Kim San Poo
Summary: Kuroo hanya seorang murid dan Suga adalah gurunya. Siapa sangka Kuroo bisa sangat merepotkan bagi Suga.


Haikyu milik Furudate Haruichi

Kuroo x Sugawara

Warning : gaje aja lah pokoknya, gak suka gak usah baca.

In fic collab bareng **Mayumayucchi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suga baru saja hendak berbalik setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi siswa yang datang, karena upacara pembukaan bagi siswa baru sudah dimulai. Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti, ia berbalik demi mendapati seorang bocah bersurai hitam tengah berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju gerbang.

Suga menunggu hingga siswa itu sampai dan berhenti di depannya.

"Kau terlambat, bocah." Kata Suga sambil mengamati penampilan siswa yang terlambat tersebut.

"Haa?! Kau…."

'bletak'

Sebuah jitakan manis Suga daratkan pada siswa tidak sopan tersebut.

"Aduh-duh, padahal aku cuma terkejut." Keluhnya sambil menunduk mengusap sayang pada kepalanya yang menjadi korban kekerasan pagi hari.

"Perbaiki bahasamu, bocah. Aku gurumu di sini." Suga kembali memusatkan perhatiannya. "Dan lihat di sini. Kau bukan hanya datang terlambat, tapi baju berantakan dan….ini."

Suga mengacak-acak rambut Kuroo yang berdiri bak pantat ayam.

"Eh?" Suga terheran karena rambutnya tak turun juga. "Apa yang kau pakai sampai rambutmu tetap bisa berdiri seperti itu?" Suga mengacak lebih keras antara merasa nyaman karena rambutnya yang lembut juga kesal karena rambutnya tetap berdiri melawan gravitasi.

"Se- _sensei_ hentikan!" merasa risih, pergelangan tangan Suga di cekal. Mereka berpandangan beberapa saat. Sorot tajam dari mata bocah itu membuat Suga kikuk dan menarik paksa tangannya.

"Ini sudah seperti ini sejak aku kecil. Maksudku rambutku." Katanya sembari merapikan pakaiannya.

"Aku tadi sedang terburu-buru karena bangun kesiangan dan sekarang aku terlambat." Lanjutnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidur lebih cepat, ini hari pertamamu sekolah." Gerutu Suga tak mau kalah. Ia kemudian mengecek jam tangannya. Upacara pembukaan hanya berlangsung 20 menit dan itu sudah berakhir karena perdebatannya dengan siswa baru.

"Ikut aku, upacara sudah selesai. Sebaiknya kau segera masuk kelas."

Suga melangkah lebih dulu yang diikuti oleh bocah itu ke ruang guru. Dengan pasti, guru bersurai abu-abu itu melangkah ke mejanya untuk mengecek nama dan kelas.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Kuroo Tetsurou." Jawab bocah yang selanjutnya akan di panggil Kuroo.

"Baiklah Kuroo-kun, kau masuk di kelas 1-5. Aku akan memberikan dispensasi untuk kali ini. Jangan diulangi lagi. Tunggu sebentar."

Kuroo sejenak terpaku, berfikir bahwa di suatu tempat pernah bertemu dengan Suga.

" _Sensei_ , tidak ingat padaku?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Apa menurutmu kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku tidak merasa demikian." Kata Suga tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Kerena posisi meja yang lebih rendah dari tubuhnya, Suga harus sedikit menungging untuk menulis pada kertas dispensasi yang akan diberikan pada Kuroo.

"Aku akan mengeceknya." Gumam Kuroo sembari mendekat, memepet tubuh Suga diantara meja dan dirinya. Kemudian sebelah tangannya mengusap pantat Suga.

"Humm, ini tampak seperti kukenal." Gumamnya seorang diri.

"Hii~" Suga seketika merinding menerima sentuhan di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Tangannya sampai bergetar dan membuat tulisannya menuai kesalahan bentuk.

"He-hei Kuroo. Apa yang kau—Akh!" Suga spontan memekik saat tangan Kuroo meremas pantatnya dengan sengaja.

Suga berbalik, hendak mendorong tapi Kuroo lebih dulu mengungkung tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang terjulur ke depan hingga bersandar pada tepian meja.

"Tunggu sebentar _sensei_ , aku sedang mencari tahu." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Suga.

Tubuh Suga seketika melemas akibat nafas hangat Kuroo yang berhembus di cuping telinganya, ia hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari meremas pena di tangan hingga telapak tangannya berkeringat.

"Ummh..hhhnnn… _sensei_ …aah.." Kuroo sengaja mendesah di telinga Suga dengan nada pelan hampir serupa dengan tiupan saat sebelah telapak tangannya mengusap dan meremas gemas beberapa kali di tempat yang berbeda pada bokong Suga.

Pena di tangan Suga terlepas, jatuh. Tangannya berganti meremas bahu tegap Kuroo.

"Ku-Khhh!" Suga mengigit bibir bawahnya lebih keras.

Cukup lama hal itu berlangsung, hingga terdengar suara langkah dari lorong di depan ruang guru yang membuat Kuroo terpaksa memundurkan diri dan melepaskan sentuhannya pada Suga.

"Sugawara-san, anda sudah bisa ke kelas sekarang." Seorang guru piket masuk dan memberi informasi pada Suga yang langsung menyelesaikan lembaran dispensasinya untuk segera di berikan pada Kuroo.

"Ini. Bawa ke kelas dan tunjukkan pada guru yang mengajar."

Kuroo menerima lembaran itu dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Terima kasih Kou _-chan_ … _sensei_."

Kuroo membungkuk sopan kemudian berpamitan keluar dari ruang guru menuju kelasnya.

Suga terpaku beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terbelalak. "Kou…chan?" gumamnya setengah tidak percaya. "Ah jangan-jangan dia…..tidak mungkin." Suga terduduk lemas di kursinya.

.

.

Kuroo berjalan sambil bersenandung ringan di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Sembari menggumankan kelasnya ia mencari.

" _SENSEI_ II...! eh?" Serunya nyaring ketika memasuki kelas, menuai perhatian seluruh penghuni 1-5 yang semula ramai karena guru yang seharusnya mengajar belum datang. Pandanganya mengitar mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Yo Yaku _-chan_!" serunya dari kejauhan.

Kuroo berjalan ke barisan belakang dengan gaya bak super model yang menuai seruan para gadis, dan kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebelah bes fren porepar-nya.

"Menjauh dariku, setan!" geram bocah bernama Yaku.

"Kenapa Yaku _-chan_ galak sekali? Aku kan Cuma ingin duduk disebelah Yaku _-chan_." Balas Kuroo manyun.

"Diam kau, setan!"

"Dasar cabe."

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

"Kau cabe!"

Yaku mengangkat kursinya.

"KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI DAN KU BUNUH KAU!"

"Kau ini kecil tapi suka marah, seperti cabe."

"KUBUNUH KA-"

-sraakkkk-

Pintu kelas digeser, seorang guru masuk. Seketika kelas menjadi tenang, Yaku dengan malu-malu mendapat tatapan heran dari sang guru kini menurunkan kursinya pelan-pelan.

Kuroo menyeringai.

"Selamat pagi. Perkenalkan namaku Sugawara Koushi, mulai hari ini aku yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Mohon kerja samanya."

Seringai Kuroo bertambah lebar.

"Selanjutnya, sambil aku mengabsen silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing."

Suga memanggil satu persatu dari urutan pertama. Ia tersenyum mendengar penuturan muru-muridnya yang polos.

"Yaku Morisuke." Panggil Suga di nomor urut ke sekian kalinya.

"Yaku Morisuke, hobi membasmi setan," matanya melirik sinis pada Kuroo. "Aku tinggal di apartemen dekat sini."

"Kau punya hobi yang menarik Yaku-kun. Baiklah selanjutnya..." Suga kebali melihat ke daftar nama siswa merasa tidak asing dengan nama yang tertera. "Kuroo...Tetsurou." Suga sedikit terkesiap saat Kuroo berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kuroo Tetsurou, aku tinggal di tempat yang akan kita tinggali bersama nantinya, Kou _-chan_ _sensei_."

Muncul perempatan di dahinya, sementara seluruh penghuni kelas menatapnya dan Kuroo bergantian.

"Itu saja?" tanya Suga datar.

"Hobiku memasuki..."

"Memasuki?"

"Memasuki lubang..."

"Lubang?"

"Lubangmu, _sensei_."

Buku paket kimia 500 halaman terlempar dan mendarat indah di jidat Kuroo.

.

.

.

Kuroo pulang sekolah dengan memegangi jidatnya yang masih nyut-nyutan sehabis dihantam buku 'AKU BANGGA DENGAN KIMIA' bercover biawak yang sedang memakan ikan dengan brutal hingga ususnya keluar, entah apa hubungannya.

"Kou _-chan_!" Kuroo berlari menghampiri Suga yang saat itu baru keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. " _Sensei_."

"Panggil aku Suga- _sensei_. Bukan Kou _-chan_ _sensei_."

"Tapi Kou _-chan_... _sensei_ lebih cocok."

"Bersikaplah sopan pada gurumu, bocah. Beruntung ini aku, kau bisa mati jika yang kau panggil seperti itu adalah Iwaizumi- _sensei_."

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik memanggil gumpalan otot sepertinya dengan nama kecil."

"Jaga ucapanmu, bocah!"

"Iya-iya, dasar cerewet." Kuroo berkata santai.

Suga kegi. Buku bergambar biawak siap dihantamkan ke kepala berambut pantat ayam.

"Jangan marah begitu. Aku pulang dulu Kou _-chan_ _sensei_."

Remasan di bokong kanan Suga menandakan salam perpisahan dari Kuroo.

1

2

"AARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Buku bergambar biawak kembali menjadi sasaran amukan Suga.

-...-

A/N : tergantung mood dari si author, kemungkinan bisa di lanjut atau berhenti sampai di sini. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
